Shooting Commercials
After her best student had been at the top of her career, the vixen Carmelita had offered to be Judy´s manager. She did all the necessary arrangements when the rabbit was about to perform somewhere, and made sure she got the money she deserved from it. Carmelita was a very honest and trustworthy manager, and Judy was in very good terms with her. One day, something different was about to happen when Judy walked to the vixen´s office. She was looking forward to negotiating where her next performance would take place. She opened the door, and was surprised to see an unexpected guest with Carmelita. A gemsbok in a business suit. “Ah, Judy. I was expecting you to show up”, Carmelita said as Judy walked in. “I represent Zoovision Corporation. Pleased to meet you, Mrs Hopps. I´d be most honored to present a generous proposition to you”, the gemsbok shook Judy´s paw. The corporation was a very old and respected advertising corporation with a good reputation that did ads and commercials for all sorts of companies in the city. “Thanks”, Judy said. She sat down on the chair, curious about what the representative did there. “I´m glad you´re here. Now sir, what would be your proposition?” Carmelita asked. Having a good business savvy, negotiating with the likes of the gemsbok was easy for her. “Well you see, we here at Zoovision have our paws and hoofs full of work from new clients, but most of the mammals that pose and perform in our commercials have moved away to bigger and more modern corporations in the city. We could really use your help during our struggle to stay afloat”, the company representative told Judy. “My help?” Judy wondered. She wanted to help a talented company like this out, but she didn´t know how she could do it. “Yes. You are a star all over the city and especially this district, and a solution to our problems. When you became the city´s most famous belly dancer, you developed a beautiful and unique style of your own that´d bring a nice new spice to things. We don´t require much, just for you to star in a few commercials for a short period of time. You´ll get paid handsomely for it too”, the gemsbok explained. “What say you, Judy? It´d help those people out, and your admirers would love to see you get more publicity. I´m all for the idea”, Carmelita voiced her opinion. Judy considered it for a second. “I agree on your proposition. But I´m not in it for the money. Like with my dancing, I want to appeal to the entire city, regardless of whether they are predator and prey. I want to be the kind of star that holds Zootopia together”, the belly dancer said. She had learned that philosophy from Gazelle, and wanted to hold on to it herself in her job. “Excellent. All we need now is you to come to the studio prepared and we´ll start shooting the ads. Will Wednesday do fine?” the gemsbok asked. Judy nodded as she went to sign a contract handed to her by the representative. Shooting ads and commercials started sounding more fun than she thought. Carmelita signed it too. She was happy Judy provided a helping hand for the company that was having troubles. For a month, Judy spent a lot of her days in the studio, shooting all sorts of commercials. She still had enough time to perform too, so it wasn´t a total waste of time for her either. She appeared in many adverts, whether they were for oriental pastries from Hans´ Pastry Shop at Little Rodentia, a new fruit nectar from a local soda company, a perfume commercial and of course Prayda, where Gazelle had starred too. The rabbit often danced or just posed in her performing costumes there. She did both printed ads and TV commercials. Despite their financial difficulties, Zoovision had all the best equipment for shooting their ads, and the result really paid off. As time went on, the ads were finished. They were very successful, and soon the company was back on track. Judy was happy with the result too. Later, she was being handed a huge paycheck at their office. The hippo CEO of the company congratulated her. “You did great, ma´am! We´re very proud of you!” he shook Judy´s paw. “And so am I. You´re truly a wonderful face for any commercial that fits your style!” Carmelita gave Judy the thumbs up. “Thank you. I had a great time doing them too. Great to see you´re satisfied”, Judy smiled. “Oh, and if it´s not too much to ask…can we ask for one more favor?” the CEO asked. “What would that be?” Judy asked. “We´re planning for one more commercial, and a very special one. A travelling agency is doing one for Sahara Square, your hometown. You´re not going to star in it alone, though”, the hippo told. Nick entered the room, smiling at Judy. “They called me too, Carrots. Looks like this is going to be the one you´ll enjoy shooting the most”, the belly dancer´s husband said. Judy was even more excited than before. Nick had loved all of her commercials, and having her loved one featured in one of them sounded wonderful. “I´m sure”, she nodded. A week later, Judy and Nick sat together on their sofa, back in their apartment and watching TV. It was playing her latest commercial, showing the beautiful landscapes of Sahara Square, showing the couple occasionally. Nick and Judy strolled on the beachside streets, shared romantic dinner and kissed on top of moonlit minaret tower. “Definitely your best commercial, and the best one can do for this city. It makes Sahara Square look really romantic”, Nick said. “Thank you. Makes sense since you always bring out the romantic little bunny in me”, Judy snuggled closer to the fox. As much as she loved belly dancing, starring in commercials gave a nice little spice of variety in her life. She was the one who believed in “trying everything” after all. “Amazing, isn´t it? To have a wife who brings the citizens of the city together with her work in public. But I´m still going to be your number one fan among all of your admirers”, Nick patted her. “You are truly worthy of that title, my one and only darling fox”, Judy fluttered her eyelashes at him. Judy´s contract was done, and she wasn´t planning to do any more commercials after that. But she was fine with it. What she loved best was just to follow her passion and keep her audience happy. Especially that certain special someone. She nuzzled him warmly as they turned off the TV. Being with Nick like that was her favorite way of relaxing after any work. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years